Cleao's Joy
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Cleao hasn't seen Orphen for a while.Warning!Spoilers for the end of SSO!I haven't seen SSOR!Cleao asked Orphen for a gift of his love...Cleao's Joy. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Cleao hadn't seen Orphen in quite a while now. He and Majic had gone so that Majic could continue to train. Cleao laughed to herself, it had been a great shock when Majic had left the Tower Of Fangs to train with Orphen again.But Majic's father had always wanted what was best for him, and she supposed this was it.  
  
She dully stirred her tea and looked out the window of the living room.  
  
"Cleao, what's wrong?"her sister asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Eh?Oh, nothing.I'm fine, really!" Cleao insisted, looking over to her worried sister who sat across from her.  
  
"It's been four years, hasn't it?" her sister said quietly. Cleao looked away.  
  
"But he's going to come back.He always does.Especially since Majic likes to visit his father every few years," Cleao replied after a moment.She smiled up at her sister.  
  
"Does he know?" she asked.  
  
"Ofcourse not!Taro was born after he left.I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out about Taro!"Cleao said joyfully.  
  
"I still think you should have married one of the merchants who asked for your hand.They were all prepared financially and would have stayed with you instead of going on a journey like this,"she said sadly.  
  
"You say it as if I married Orphen," Cleao laughed.  
  
"It would be a bit more respectable in the end if you had.Now it will be no less than extra ordinary if you are accepted as a wife to any man,"her sister scolded.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, I wouldn't marry any other man in end even if I was acceptable."Cleao said, smiling. Her sister sighed, Cleao had always been so unreasonable.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather live in a house like the one we were born in rather than that little house on the outskirts of town?"she said persistently. Cleao gently reached up and took the large pendent around her neck into her hands.  
  
"It's not as if I'm lonely," Cleao said, looking out the window. "I'm never on my own,". Her sister followed her gaze to the sight outside. Three children played outside on their large lawn. Two little girls, one seven and one five looked alike greatly. Both had Cleao's big blue eyes but while one had blonde hair the other had brown hair. A little boy about four tried to catch up to his older sisters in vain.His small legs were just not enough to keep up. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I know.But he could have stayed and helped raise them you know," she said, interrupting Cleao's gaze.Cleao looked back at her sister and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I don't think he was ready.Even if I was, it didn't help him much.He's not very good with children, as you may have noticed,"Cleao said.  
  
"Well he was certainly ready to help you out in-" her sister began.  
  
"Excuse me my lady but there are visitors approaching the house," Dortin said politely. Cleao stood without care and knocked her chair backwards.  
  
"Is it them?!"she said excitedly. Dortin smiled lightly, and nodded." Thank you Dortin!". She quickly ran out of the large mansion and into the yard where Majic and Orphen were approaching.  
  
"Cleao!How have you been?" Majic said, comforted by a familiar face. Majic was caught off guard when three children ran after her.  
  
"Who are they?"Sachi asked.She was the oldest and had brown hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"Are you baby-sitting?" Majic asked. "You're really young to be taking care of your sister's children and be declared an old maid.."Majic said, confused.Orphen glared at Majic.  
  
"They're not her nieces,"he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, it's that man from before, right Mommy?"Sachi said, memory clicking in. Cleao nodded.  
  
"MOMMY?!"Majic yelled."When did you get married?!Why didn't I see these kids last time?!". Majic fainted.No one actually moved to revive him, but Kohana , the younger sister walked over and stared at him before poking him with a stick. 


	2. Surprise Orphen!

"It's been four years, Orphen," Cleao said happily. She could feel Taro hiding behind her skirt, not recognizing the strange man. Sachi looked between the two.  
  
"Welcome back , Mr.Orphen," she said, then bowed politely.Although she had been young when she last saw him, she recognized this man who her mother said visited every few years. Orphen said nothing, but his eyes rested on the old pendant of the Tower of The Dragon Fangs that hung around her neck.  
  
"Orphen, I have a wonderful surprise for you," Cleao said, holding her emotions in check.She wanted to hug Orphen from the moment she saw him approaching the mansion, but knew such emotions would confuse her children.  
  
"Hn?"he asked, looking up to meet her gaze.She slowly smiled shyly.  
  
"What is it?" Majic asked Kohana.She had woken him up and he was sitting now while she poked him with a stick. Kohana shrugged. "Who is your father anyway?". Kohana shrugged. Majic raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Orphen...you have an heir!"she said proudly. He seemed confused.She slapped her forehead.She should have known better.Slowly but mysteriously she turned and lifted Taro into her arms, and turned to face Orphen again.She gently held out Taro.  
  
"Master!"Majic said concernedly when Orphen suddenly fell backwards.  
  
"W-when did this happen Cleao?!"he asked. She blinked and pulled Taro back to her.  
  
"The last time you were here.His name is Taro and he's four years old," Cleao explained. Taro was unexpectedly shy, and clutched her for dear life.  
  
"Uhhhh Master? I'm confused.Does this mean..."Majic said, looking from one to the other. Orphen regained his composure. He nodded affirmatively at Majic.  
  
"These are my children," Orphen explained, and wasn't surprised when Majic fainted again. Cleao laughed, she had expected such a reaction from poor young Majic.  
  
"I guess it really was a surprise although it shouldn't be,"Cleao said. Sachi's mouth was wide open. 


	3. Sachi's Secret Wish

"You're...you're...you were my father the entire time?"Sachi said, and Cleao and Orphen looked over at her. Sachi was shocked. Cleao sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sachi, I wanted to tell you later when you were ready but it was hard on me to keep it from you." Cleao said sadly to her confused daughter.  
  
"Mr.Orphen is a sorcerer..." Sachi said, more to herself than anyone else. Cleao raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"What is it Sachi?"she asked.  
  
"Mommy...I want to study at the Tower Of Fangs.Please let me go with Mr.Orphen and his apprentice and they can take me there!" Sachi suddenly pleaded.The colour drained from Cleao's face.  
  
"But Sachi..."she said quietly.  
  
"Please mommy!I really want to go there!I've always wanted to be a sorcerer!" Sachi said , looking Cleao in the eye. Cleao gasped.  
  
"Please excuse me gentlemen, I will see you at dinner," Cleao said in a shaky voice before putting down Taro and running into the house. Tears ran down Cleao's face as she didn't look back.The thought of losing her joy was too much. (a/n: Sachi means Joy) Sachi had been her first child, the first time that she had demanded Orphen give her something of his.Something she would have forever to remind her of him if he never returned for her.She had sworn that if he couldn't promise her that he would live no matter what, that at least she would have some part of him with her. Sachi was her first joy, her first child and reminder that Orphen would always return.How could she be asked to let that go?!  
  
Cleao sobbed, holding herself.She leaned against the door, she had locked herself in her old bedroom which now served as a guest room for whenever she visited.  
  
"Sachi...how can you leave me too?"she said quietly. A tiny smile formed on her lips." You really are like Orphen, aren't you?".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Mr.Orphen, how about it?You and your apprentice will bring me to the Tower Of Fangs and I will learn from the pros. Then one day, I will surpass even you," Sachi said, grinning. Orphen sighed.She really was a child.  
  
"No." he said, walking towards the mansion.  
  
"You owe me something for missing my childhood, Father,"she said darkly from behind him.He stopped, and looked back at her. He grinned.  
  
"You may have Cleao's eyes, but you are more like me,"he said, turning again.  
  
"Don't pull that with me.Take me to the Tower Of Fangs, or I'll go on my own which is far more dangerous than going with two experienced sorcerers" she said, strolling beside him, although she had trouble keeping up with her shorter legs.  
  
"Fine.You've made your point.However, there's one condition-"he said, not looking at her.  
  
"Oh really?!What is it, I'll do anything!"Sachi said happily, and her eyes shone brightly with hope.  
  
"...I'll take you there if you get Cleao to agree.She is your legal guardian afterall,"he said. She sighed.  
  
"That'll never happen!" Sachi complained.  
  
"Then I guess you'll just stay here, huh kid?"he said, entering the buidling. Sachi groaned.Mr.Orphen was no more fatherly than usual, even though she knew about it now.He was still as cold and distant. She sighed.Her little fist clenched, she silently swore that she would go no matter what she had to do.She would do ANYTHING to go there. 


	4. Just A Casual Dinner

"Orphen, Majic, I assume your journey has been useful.Majic, how is your magic coming along now?" Cleao's older sister said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, it really has been useful!My magic has gotten better since the last time you saw me in action!" Majic said.Cleao snorted , Majic was beginning to act as cocky as Orphen, she noted.  
  
"It's been seven years since we ended the jourey you know, it's obvious your magic would have gotten better although why did you leave the Tower Of Fangs anyway?You would have gotten a really good education there,"Cleao said. Sachi, Kohana and Taro were silent at the table and simply looked at their food. Well , except for Taro really.He insisted on sitting beside Cleao and sometimes leaned on her shoulder.He had his chair pulled up right next to Cleao's, and was through that able to lean on her shoulder.He tended to lean on her shoulder more at the end of diner, which was a sign he was sleepy.  
  
"Well, I promised to be the best apprentice to master and I couldn't do that at the Tower of Fangs, even if it was a good experience.You should know that much Cleao," Majic said.  
  
"Wait!You were at the Tower Of Fangs?" Sachi suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh Sachi, you should know it's not polite for little girls to speak so openly at the dinner table," Cleao said, her amused expression changing to a sad one. Sachi had been stubborn all her short life, and like Cleao could not be considered lady-like.  
  
"Awwwwww, but I just wanted to know what it was like!"Sachi protested.Cleao looked down at her food, she didn't really want to think about the journey right now.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." Cleao said, standing and waking up Taro who had been napping on her shoulder. Orphen had a worried look on his face as she left, he knew it was hard for her to give up one of the children she had hoped would stay in the same city as her.She also hadn't expected for one to wish to leave to be trained far away, especially her first child.  
  
"If she's sad, it's your fault you know," her older sister remarked quietly once Cleao was out of the room.  
  
"What?"Orphen said.  
  
"You've ruined her reputation around town.Having three children and not even being married. Our family name is tarnished.I hope you're happy," she said spitefully. Orphen knew it wasn't the right time to laugh, but the unexpected comment was too hard to resist.  
  
"You really think it's about that?!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Master...maybe you shouldn't..."Majic said quietly, but he couldn't be heard by Orphen who was rolling on the floor now.  
  
"BAKA!" Sachi suddenly yelled.Everyone froze and looked at her. "Didn't you ever think about mommy's feelings?!Have you ever even asked her if she had wanted to get married or not?!How can you be allowed to think that you know what mommy wants when you've never asked her?!".  
  
"Sachi!" Cleao's older sister said in a disapproving tone. "Go to bed right now!".  
  
"I'm sorry Aunty, but he deserved it." Sachi said, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Maybe but you don't yell at someone in such a loud voice at the dinner table," she said.  
  
"Hey, hey.Are you trying to turn them against me?"Orphen said. Sachi left the room, she still had to be punished for speaking up.  
  
"I don't have to open my mouth or raise a finger to do that , you've done all the work for me, what can I say?" she said calmly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"Orphen said indignantly. Unexpectedly, Kohana laughed. They all looked over.  
  
"What?Funny to see big people fight so much.I'm gonna take Taro to bed now, okay Aunty?"Kohana said, standing from the chair.  
  
"Alright, go on," she said, excusing the two. "And Orphen and Majic, you can get out of my house now,". She also stood and crossed her arms.This was always the way things turned out when Cleao wasn't around.  
  
"Fine.You don't have to be so jealous of Cleao, Mariabelle.You really have no reason to be so angry with me, especially since you disapprove of all the things that make Cleao , Cleao.The difference is that's why I love her," He stated simply, then stood and walked from the room. 


	5. Mariabelle's remorse

"Master wait!" Majic called after Orphen. "I'm so sorry Miss Mariabelle!".

"No, it's alright Majic," she said, sighing. By now everyone had left the dinner table and Orphen had once again ruined dinner. Just like every other time he visited.

"Miss Mariabelle...? Why are you so angry with Master?" Majic asked. Mariabelle was silent for a few moments.

"Majic..."she said, then sighed.

"I'm sorry Miss Mariabelle. Am I intruding?" Majic said, standing.

"No, no. Stay, and I can explain it all. It would do me good to talk about it." Mariabelle said, smiling sadly at her only remaining dinner guest.

"Alright...if it's okay with you," Majic said cautiously, then sat. He had been a witness to Cleao's mood swings in her youth far too often to let down his guard around another who looked so like her.

"Majic, the reason why I get so angry...the reason," she attempted.

"It's okay if you're not ready to tell anyone," Majic said gently. She slammed her fist on the table and Majic nearly jumped.

"No! I have to say it," she said, determination in her misty eyes." Majic, Orphen is right. I was jealous of Cleao when I learned that she was pregnant with Orphen's child. I kept thinking, if it had been me who went on the journey, I might have been where Cleao is now. In Orphen's heart. I thought that Orphen and I had a connection but I was presumptuous. I wish I had come to my senses sooner, before she came back to us-expecting," Majic's eyes widened.

He mentally scolded himself. How could he have not figured it out! The one night at the end of their journey when Cleao insisted he stay with his father and tell him about the journey. And when Cleao hadn't been at her mansion when she said she would be. Majic realized he was a blind , naiive fool. How could he have not noticed that seven years ago? And then how the two of them disappeared for a day every time they visited.

"Are you still in love with master?" he suddenly asked. Mariabelle looked up, and a dark yet remorse expression covered her face.

"No. I was so jealous. I tried to marry her off to rich bachelors before she began to show. My jealousy killed the love in my heart. I was arranged to marry someone else, I had no hopes of capturing Orphen's heart. But none would accept her , she was too fiery and the there were the rumours..." Mariabelle responded.

"Rumours?" Majic asked.

"Yes. A young man was here to propose to Cleao, but his mother came with him. She was a seer. She knew that Cleao was pregnant the moment they met. And she told her son, who left. Any man who attempted to propose and was rejected contributed to the rumours in their spite. And I remember," Mariabelle began but took a deep breath to calm herself. "I remember I was so angry. I remember thinking 'She deserves it'".

"But Miss Mariabelle, you weren't in your right mind. You didn't actually mean any of it," Majic tried to comfort.

"But now...now that Sachi wants to leave, I realize that even I will miss her. I'm her Aunt. And I hated the way she looked like Orphen. Now that she's leaving...I'm so sorry for everything I have done Sachi..." she said, covering her face with her hands and she began to sob.

"Mariabelle..."he said sadly.

"Excuse my behaviour Majic. But thank you for talking to me," she said, suddenly standing and leaving the room. Her long blonde locks covered her face and any chance for Majic to visibly see her crying but he could tell she was nonetheless.

(a/n)

wow!A reviewer! jumps for joy (no pun intended)

chichi5- thank you so much! It gladdens me to know someone is reading this at last! exasperated sigh I was so worried it wouldn't hit off with the readers! But if I have provided entertainment for just one reader... gets all emotion-y and turns away

... R&R! ...


	6. Promises

"Cleao, what's wrong?"Orphen asked. She was silent. They stood out on the balcony where the moonlight created enough light to see by.Cleao looked out across the lawn and at her beloved home of Totokanto.  
  
"I..."she said, looking at him sadly.Without a word, Orphen took her into his arms gently. "I don't want to lose Sachi...what should I do?".He didn't answer for a long moment.He never knew much about how to take care of children, one of the reasons he assumed that Cleao had forgiven him for leaving.  
  
"You know...is she a lot like me?"he asked.  
  
"Yes, more than you could ever fathom,"she said, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Then how do you live while I am out there, so far away from you.How do you continue caring for your children, and smiling when we are so far apart?"he asked her.She looked at him like the answer was obvious and saw his eyes were completely serious.  
  
"Orphen...you will always come back to me.And you promised you wouldn't die before you went to save Azalie. There is nothing else quite as dangerous and yet you made it through when Flameheart and Childman could not wield the sword.I know that someday you will return to me,"she confessed.  
  
"Sachi will return to you someday too.But because she is so much like me, she will leave and do anything to acheive her goal whether you will let her or not," he said, smiling slightly. Cleao rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
  
"Orphen..."she said, not looking at him.  
  
"Yes?"he asked.  
  
"Please escourt Sachi to the Tower Of Fangs and make sure that she gets there safely so she may return to me someday,"she said, and Orphen genuinely smiled.He gently stroked her long golden locks.  
  
"I promise," he said quietly.  
  
"You always keep them," Cleao said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have everything you'll need Sachi?" Cleao asked, looking through the bag to doublecheck again.  
  
"Yes mother, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Sachi said.Her mother had suddenly made it top priority to make everything perfect.She had been even debating what colour of socks she should pack and what was more efficient.She foud her mother's behaviour funny, but her mother had always been so overprotective.  
  
"It's just that it's your first journey so far away from home dear," she said, trying to impress the reason upon Sachi.  
  
"Hey!Are you ready yet kid?We can't wait all day,"Orphen said impatiently.Cleao may have snuck into the cart in order to travel with them for the first time but at least she had been on time. He and Mahic stood impatiently outside of Cleao's small humble house on the outskirts.  
  
"I'm NOT a kid!"Sachi said indgnantly. She picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulders.  
  
"Goodbye Sachi.Be a good girl with Mr.Orphen, won't you?"Cleao said, closing the latch on the bag.  
  
"Yes.Goodbye mommy.Ah...thanks,"Sachi said shyly.  
  
"Just make sure you go out there and be the best, won't you?If this is really what you want then I expect you to do your best while you're studying at the Tower Of Fangs, and to listen to your teachers,"she said, motherly district finally coming into play.  
  
"I will mommy.Bye,"Sachi said, then walked out the open door.She would miss her mother greatly but Sachi knew she had to become a sorcerer.She would be the best... 


	7. Ridiculous

Sachi followed behind her father and Majic, attempting as best she could to keep up. She often had wondered throughout the day whether this could really be considered 'escourting' when they weren't exactly taking care of her.

"Mr. Orphen, could you please slow down?" she panted just as the town had passed out of sight. Her father looked pretty gruff, she admitted silently. It was clear he took little care for himself in the wilderness as his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Well, they had been until Cleao had stolen them and washed them anyway. Sachi had yet to understand how her mother had done the great task since she never saw Mr. Orphen wearing anything else.

"Keep up, kid. You'll never do well in training if you go at this pace." He said; his usual self. Sachi had been slightly bothered by the fact Mr. Orphen had failed to change at all with this new open knowledge in their family. She knew he was her father. Shouldn't he have acted a little more fatherly?

"You're terrible, you know that Mr. Orphen. I don't know why my mommy likes you because I sure don't." she said, agitated. She could never believe such a thing. There was no way this man could be her father. She had seen the other children in the town with their fathers and this had not been the way they had gone about it at all. A real father would lift her up and let her sit on his shoulders.

"Well it doesn't matter if you like me or not. I don't see what's not to like, I'm never around enough for you to really hate me for doing something wrong." He said, completely brushing her comment aside. "Besides, I think your mommy likes me enough for the both of you. Isn't that right Majic?" Majic sighed. Orphen was as cocky as ever, though he had honestly thought that the last seven years might change that. But it seemed even having a family wouldn't change the stubborn sorcerer.

"Master, don't you think you should be a little nicer?" Majic said, looking back at the struggling girl. It was obvious Cleao hadn't pushed her too hard.

"Why should I?" Orphen remarked, arching an eyebrow. Majic seemed appalled at this.

"She's your daughter, that's why!" he exclaimed in her defense. Sachi was a bit happy that someone had at last pointed it out to the dolt.

"I don't really see your point, Majic. Whether she's my offspring or not has no effect over whether I have a family." He said. Though the word reminded him of Taro's chubby little face framed with blonde hair being thrust at him by the strange Cleao. The child looked more like her, really. He had her blue eyes and blonde hair, his only features from Orphen probably to come in the future. Sachi was sure to be short like Cleao, but he could see Kohana getting his almost lanky structure. It seemed like Kohana was bursting with energy all the while, enough to keep up even with her older sister and deal with her little brother. Though she and Taro were really close to the same age, the smaller was much shyer. The more he thought about it, Kohana acted a bit like the old Mariabelle, which disturbed him slightly. It was the last thing he needed, for his child to be so dreamlike and naïve.

"Whether you'll acknowledge it or not, Orphen- you have a family now! You should be home taking care of that family and not out here. Won't you take responsibility like a man?" he said, his true feelings about the affair spilling forth.

"And would you be so passionate as to go back there yourself and marry Cleao?" he said, looking at Majic from the side of his eyes. Majic blushed harshly then, the idea seemed embarrassing. Sure, he might have peeked back then… but Cleao was a mother now. And judging the look on Orphen's face he didn't want Cleao to marry anyone.

"It's not like you're going to. What will keep her from marrying a rich merchant now?" he asked then. Orphen was silent.

"She wouldn't do that." Sachi suddenly spoke up. She had finally caught up to their pace, though her legs were burning. "When Kohana was born I used to hear her sing lullabies about her adventures sometimes. She said she sang them to me too. Often she would speak of a maiden who simply kept waiting for her husband to come home."

"Is that so?" Orphen said with a bored air to him. He was interested though; this was something he had missed by leaving.

"You know… he never comes back at the end." Sachi remarked quietly.

"Who?" Majic asked, possibly more interested than Orphen who continued to listen nonchalantly as they walked along the path. They were going deeper and deeper into a forest.

"Her husband never returns for good. One day he comes back to see his grandchildren only to learn that the maiden had died at a ripe old age while he had been gone." Sachi said quietly. Majic looked back at her in surprise.

"Is that true?" he asked, wide eyed. Sachi nodded. She smiled bitter sweetly, far too seriously for a child her age.

"She must have come to the obvious conclusion that this man will never take his place by her side. It's a sad story, isn't it?" Sachi said, looking down at the path. Orphen seemed phased for a moment. He looked back at her, anger apparent in his eyes. He was met with her cold stare.

"Of course I'll… Someday…" he suddenly stopped his failed excuse and kept walking ahead. The other two had no choice but to follow, though Majic had stepped in pace beside her. Sachi took Majic's hand then, much to his surprise.

"I would make you my daddy if it were up to me." She whispered into his ear, making him blush. Orphen seemed to ignore this comment as the approached their camping ground for the night. It had been a long day, and he began to regret ever taking the little troublemaker with them. But could it really be blamed on her when it was his own guilt that plagued him? Orphen muttered under his breath then. It was ridiculous.

* * *

**A/N**

**devilchick**- I just hope you come back to see the update. My chapters from now on will probably be much longer now. I have as a writer, stretched my wings; you could say.

**AnimeGamer**- done and done. I went back to fix that just for you. And my sanity. I now have a program that checks my spelling. Be very, very glad. I've also noticed small things here and there while going through the story and I might spell check and replace all the old chapters.

**CesiaIlluser**- Yeah, you've probably gone for good too now. But I haven't watched Orphen in so long. I think I might be out of touch with the characters. O.O

**Mariks-Gurl21**- Awww... thank you! I'm so glad you think it's cute. .

**LittleMissNintendo**- Everyone, you can thank this lady for this new chapter. I read the review and had forgotten this had become a popular fanfic (actually, I was unaware. When I first wrote it Orphen wasn't that well known I guess). So thank you for making me update. Though my next update might be after I watch the series again for some refreshing.


End file.
